Date with a Demon
by jerk-in-the-garrison
Summary: Sam Winchester's torment deepens after his brother is thrown into hell, he turns to an unlikely source of reprieve in the demon he knows as Ruby. This is my first fanfic, any advice would be great! warning: there's a little bit of blood and descriptions of sex.


Sam Winchester and Ruby Fanfic

Deep in his heart Sam knew he was walking a lonely road and that this piteous and self-destructive behaviour was slowly crippling the soul that once ran so hot in his veins. Even as this thought crossed his mind, he took another swig of beer. He glanced down at his papers; research used to ease his torment, now the eyes that once shone clear and viridian gazed blankly at the words as if forever clouded. Never in his life had he felt so alone - Dean was gone, Dad was gone, Ruby was gone and he couldn't bring himself to seek Bobby's help. Losing Dean had left an aching tear through the very essence of his being and now not even alcohol induced oblivion could sooth the livid wound.

The total helplessness Sam felt as he desperately struggled to bring Dean back and the sheer self-loathing that consumed him at the idea that Dean had had no other choice but to follow this path in order to save his little brother, left Sam teetering on the edge. Countless empty bottles were strewn around him, dotted intermittently with crumpled burger wrappers. He shook his head and released a haggard, mirthless laugh "I'm a mess. A complete mess, and I'm supposed to be the clever one." and he slumped back onto the crumpled sheets of the motel bed.

He gazed blindly at the dank ceiling and wondered if Ruby was sat somewhere laughing at his pathetic form or had she simply forgotten him? Sending her away had been a mistake. "Damn morals" he thought vehemently. He shut his eyes. How long was it since he had slept? He sank into a troubled doze and remained so for an unknown amount of time.

Suddenly a harsh knocking at the door roused him and he grumbled weakly as he stumbled to his feet. He reached the door and cracked it open, registering surprise at the petite and extremely attractive brunette that returned his gaze. "Ruby?" he dared to ask.

"Yes Sam, I'm sorry it's taken a while. Gonna make me stand out here all night?" She raised an eyebrow. His own brows drew together as he stepped backwards and permitted her entry. She strode in and made a disgusted sound as she took in the state of the shadowed room. "Sam what's happened to you?"

"Losing your brother to hell takes its toll Ruby. I forgot demons don't comprehend emotions any more advanced than greed."

"I found a body without a soul to occupy for you Sam, do you know how hard that was? She was a coma patient and I waited until she was gone before moving in, does that ease your conscience?" Her temper flared. He made no sound and just appeared more dejected than before. More softly she continued "I used to be human Sam, I remember how it feels to lose someone."

"I'm sorry," he said "it hasn't been easy these last few months. I thought you'd gone for good." A pained look crossed his face and she crossed to where he sat on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam, we'll get Dean back. First we have to make you stronger though, you're in no condition to fight even a cold right now. Things have to change." She laid a hand on his shoulder and he flinched away.

"Ruby I'm so lost, if I was in Dean's position and him mine, he would be tearing up every inch of this goddamn place trying to bring me back. And I can't even have a decent shave."

"I don't know, the rough look kinda suits you…" she hesitated at his irritated glare, "Dean could never do what you can Sam, we just have to work on it. It won't be easy and you have to trust me." She was describing the psychic powers Sam possessed that she was hoping to mould into a weapon. "You have to let me in." He clasped his hands in front of him and stared at the floor, his shoulders tense.

"Look at me." Ruby whispered. Sam's eyes travelled up to meet her own, taking some unintentional interest in the way her clothes skimmed her slight form as they did so.

"I can help you Sam, I want to." She took a step closer. "I want to bring Dean back too, and kill the evil bitch that put him there. Lilith is one nasty piece of work, and this is bigger than just you." She took another step.

"OK, ok I can do this. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise to me Sam." Her voice had taken a husky tone and her eyes never left his and she closed the remaining space between them. She put her hands gently on his knees and leaned her face closed to his.

"Ruby I can't… we can't" Sam stuttered.

"Why? Because it's bad, and it's wrong and we shouldn't?" She moistened her lips and left Sam no time to analyze.

She crushed her mouth to his and he fought her at first pushing his hands against her shoulders, but as she sank her teeth softly into his lower lip, all previous hesitation slipped away. Their tongues entwined in a hot mist of breath and Sam let out a guttural moan, almost a growl. Ruby straddled him, his strong arms wrapping around her delicate figure. His hands wound their way into her long chocolate hair as he pulled her deeper into him; she struggled with his shirt as their desperation grew. He released her and removed his shirt and proceeded to tear hers away; her hands raced over his now bare chest and his mouth found the delicate spot at the base of her neck. His lips stung with a sweet sensation as they worked over her torso, she pushed him onto his back and wriggled down to relieve him of his jeans. Her own zip ripped open. As she tugged the jeans from Sam's bare feet he reached down to her and drew her mouth to his. He gazed at her glistening body as her chest heaved.

"Sam" she pleaded as her hands deftly worked between his thighs and found him more than ready.

"We really shouldn't" he breathed. A moan betrayed him as she twisted above him and her mouth worked down from his mouth to his pelvis and reached its goal. She took him in her mouth and mercilessly worked up and down as his breathing quickened.

He knew she was manipulating him, but he just no longer cared. He wanted to escape this barren expanse of pain and consuming emptiness any way he could, and here Ruby was holding out her hand with the forbidden fruit that promised not only escape, but something else entirely. He was surprised how little he cared for the consequences. Dean wasn't here. He was alone. Well, except for the writing mass of Ruby seductively working her way over his body. That was it, he let go.

She was surprised at how much she wanted this human lying beneath her; she'd believed at first that this was a somewhat enjoyable means to an ends. She was in control. He was her toy. But now as his pained eyes stared into her own, something stirred deep inside, reminiscent of something she had not felt in a very, very long time. She had always liked it rough, but now gazing at this broken yet still tender man she somehow wanted more than anything to help him. Even to please him.

She slowed down and her own breath hitched and caught in her throat as he stroked her naked back. He rolled her onto her back, an unusual position for her and pushed gently into her. She gasped in genuine pleasure as he did so and watched as his eyes widened and flashed hotly. With all abandon long since lost, passion flared where only pain had previously resided. It wasn't much, but for Sam it was enough. As he moved, he watched her and gritted his teeth against the building tide of sensation; this was everything he had tried to avoid and a knot twisted viciously in his stomach, but he just no longer had enough strength to resist. His pace increased as Ruby's cries became more enamoured and he felt himself beginning to reach the point of no return. Her nails dug passionately into his back and her own back arched in illicit indulgence as she climaxed loudly, as "Sam", her only word, tore from her throat deliciously, he followed over the edge and his senses exploded in a tumultuous fury of burning release.

Sam collapsed onto the bed beside Ruby as their hearts hammered in their chests, their breathing ragged. He couldn't bring himself to look at her as the short-lived reprieve from the gut-wrenching pain dissipated. "What have I done?" he silently screamed. It dawned on him that there was no going back from this, Dean would never forgive him. Doing the dirty with a demon as he would say… How had he fallen so far off the rails?

A smug smile spread across Ruby's face as she watched the cruel turmoil that span out of control within Sam's mind - he was hers. The tiny inkling of warmth that had sparked within her was extinguished as she thought of the next stages of her deception. Lilith had been right; Sam was far weaker than he had ever been before and this manipulation would come easier than expected, and far more enjoyably she smirked. With a sigh she drew herself upright and planted a soft kiss and Sam's shoulder. He didn't move. She reached down towards her ankle where an exquisite blade was still secured; withdrawing the knife delicately, she tapped Sam and urged him to look at her. As he did so, she slowly drew the blade across her arm, watching as the crimson blood dripped onto the sheets. Her eyes met Sam's. She offered her arm to him and hesitantly he leant down and shivered as his mouth closed around the wound. He was right she thought greedily, there was no going back.


End file.
